Confessions
by Arianhrod of Lemuria
Summary: Every family in the series seems to have two kids; Krillin and Eighteen have one. What is the reasoning behind this? Is it Eighteen's inability to produce? Does Krillin only want his one daughter? Or is it something deeper? One Shot; K/18


**Author's Notes: ** Every family in the series seems to have two kids; Krillin and Eighteen have one. What is the reasoning behind this? Is it Eighteen's inability to produce? Does Krillin only want his one daughter? Or is it something deeper? This is just a very short one shot to explain their decision. Enjoy.

**Confessions  
>One Shot<strong>

It was deep into the night. Every inhabitant in the much occupied house was swept away into their own little dream world, except a familiar couple. It was their anniversary; they made sure take advantage of the peaceful night. No more Buu, no more Cell, and a daughter to call of their very own made their night seem perfect.

To many, it was very surprising that Eighteen could conceive so quickly. It had been roughly three months after their wedding that she found out she was with child. What was more surprising, she couldn't be happier.

She made sure she distanced herself from fighting upon finding out the news. She didn't want her child to be involved in the traumatizing life she was in. Krillin respected her wishes and made sure he did the same. They were to live their lives peacefully on the isolated island free of worries.

Krillin knew this all too well. As he gazed upon her, he couldn't help but to recollect the memories of their daughter when she was first born. Only Krillin got to experience this first hand and witness an Eighteen no one else could see.

"_How is she doing?" He asked impatiently. Eighteen had been holding Marron securely and was ensuring that she was sleeping peacefully in her arms. He desperately wanted a chance to hold her, but Eighteen wouldn't budge in the case that she would accidently disturb the infant's slumber._

"_She's fine." She replied and readjusted herself carefully so she wouldn't awaken the child. "You need to let me spend some time with her before she ends up being glued to her father." _

"_Aww, come on. At this point, she will be attached to you."_

_She gave a slight chuckle in response. "Then so be it."_

"Come here, you," Eighteen demanded lustfully as she wrapped her fingers around his neck, deepening the passionate kiss. This instantly broke Krillin's train of thought. He grinned as he remembered how important this particular being was in his life.

Krillin took advantage of her passionate mood. These were far in between so didn't want to waste it, especially on this very special night. He stroked her hair ever so gently as he pulled away to focus into her chilly, blue eyes. He couldn't help but to grin to himself upon the realization of how soft and warm they were.

This night was going to exceptionally unique upon other nights. Before Buu, they had discussed about having a second child. To Krillin's surprise, she agreed to the suggestion to have another addition. They had begun to try but unfortunately, this was cut short due to the events that followed, but Krillin wanted to take the opportunity of this exceptional night to continue where they had left off.

He reached down to start taking off her shirt, letting one hand slip underneath to brush against her smooth back. She tensed up in response, something that caught Krillin off guard. "Are you okay?" He immediately stopped the advance to question her uncertainty.

"Yes, I am fine." Her eyes said something different, however. Behind her cold stare was a very familiar fear. One that Krillin had witnessed in the beginning of their relationship.

Krillin quickly removed his hand and sat up; no longer did he hover over her. "No, what's wrong? You can't lie with those eyes."

"No, stop. I am fine," she assured, resuming where they left off. Krillin shrugged it off pretending nothing had ever happened and continued. Eighteen let herself fall on top of him, carefully kissing his jaw line. Krillin responded by massaging her back and going for the advance once again. "You still want this, right?" He whispered in her ear. Eighteen gritted her teeth together. This time, she shoved his hands off of her and immediately sat up.

"Eighteen...?" Krillin asked as he got propped himself up. "Are you—"

Eighteen bit her lip and face turned over to face the wall. Something was up, and he was not sure what to make of it. "I can't do this," she admitted with a strand of hurt in her voice.

Krillin reached over to give a reassuring gesture by putting his hand over his shoulder. Was she shaking? "Eighteen, please explain." He crawled a little closer to reveal a very hurt Eighteen. The luminous moon reflected off the tears she was shedding. "Hey, why are you crying?"

"Just leave me alone," she demanded, not moving from her position.

"_I have never seen her like this except for the time we first got together. What was that, like five years ago? She couldn't be afraid again, could she? Is she really reverting back to her old ways?"_

He leaned in closer to rest his chin on her shoulder. "Are you afraid?" He reached his other arm over to give the shaken being a warm embrace. "You can talk to me, you know that."

Immediately, she threw him off. "Leave me alone."

"What's gotten into you?" Krillin was now very frustrated. He went over this with her before and now she doesn't want it? "Do you not want me anymore?"

"I don't want a child anymore…" she mumbled.

Krillin balled up his fists and gritted his teeth. "What? How can you say that about your own child! Don't you love her? She—"

"I am not talking about Marron!" She interrupted. She quickly turned around and gave him a glare that he was still not fond of to this day. "I love Marron, more than you can ever imagine. Do not say I don't love her." He eyes shifted to the open window and back to him as she recollected her thoughts. She sighed and continued. "I don't want another _one." _Hurt flooded her words which Krillin could still not understand.

Out of habit, her husband responded by scratching the back of his head. "I don't understand, I thought we've discussed this before."

Eighteen sat up and quickly wiped her tears away.

"Mama!"

The two quickly shot a glance over to their closed door. Eighteen's glare redirected back into Krillin's eyes. "That's why," she growled. She jumped up and left a very confused Krillin on the bed.

"What the heck is she talking about?"

-/-

"Marron, it is fine. Remember what I have told you, before?" She pulled the shaken toddler closer to her. Marron made sure her head was buried in her mother's stomach. Eighteen sighed and gently stroke the loose blonde strands in attempt to comfort her.

"Marron, he's gone," she reassured the shaken child. "You had a bad dream, that's all."

Krillin watched the two from the doorway. Ever since the incident at the lookout, he noticed the two had become very close. He had not dared to ask him of what happened after his death because it hurt him too much because of the failure on his part as a husband and father.

"Are you guys okay…?" He dared to ask.

Eighteen simply ignored the question and continued to hold her shaken daughter in her lap, gently brushing her hair. "Marron, it will be fine," she whispered calmly. "Remember what I told you to do?"

She nodded hesitantly.

Eighteen let out a long sigh and kissed her daughter on the top of her head. "I get scared too, Marron." She put the child back on her bed and covered her up. "You know, bad people wanted hurt me too before you were born." The child sat up instantly listening in on her mother. "But you're strong! Why would you be afraid?"

Krillin leaned up against the doorframe also intrigued to what his wife was going to confess. He tried to remain quiet and out of mind so she could be as comfortable as possible while sharing her story.

"A bad man just like Buu tried to hurt me a long time ago. He tried to eat me to become stronger." Her eyes shifted to Krillin who was closely listening on the conversation. "Your Papa saved my life from him, did you know that?"

The little girl quietly shook her head back in forth.

"You see…" Eighteen repositioned herself so she could lay on her side while facing her daughter. "If this bad man got hold of me, he would become extremely powerful. So, what do you think would have been the right thing to do? Stop Cell from eating me."

The girl's eyes were widened.

"So, people wanted to hurt me to stop Cell from getting hold of me. So, you know what your daddy does?"

Once again, she shook her head side to side.

"He protected me so no one would hurt me. So, when I feel sad, I think of your daddy and what he did for me."

The child's glare focused on her smiling father in the doorway. "You saved Mama?" she chirped in happiness. He smiled and joined the two blondes on the bed. Eighteen sat up and smiled at Krillin. She grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze followed by a warm smile.

"So, try to think of something that makes you truly happy, Marron. Those nightmares will be scared away."

Marron smiled and pulled the covers up to her face in a childish gesture. "Okay. G-night!"

In sync, the couple walked back to their room. Eighteen looked over her shoulder one more time before exiting to reveal a sleeping Marron. She smiled to herself and closed the door the behind. "Goodnight, Marron," she whispered to herself.

-/-

"What happened that day?" Krillin asked in attempt to break the awkward silence between them. "Does this have to do with your decision?"

Eighteen grunted and turned her back against him once again. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"If this is about me, I would like to know."

She looked behind herself to see a very angry and hurt Krillin. Shaking her head she propped herself up on an elbow and sighed. "Listen, this is not about you, okay? This is about her and the future I wouldn't want to put my children in ever again."

"What do you mean?"

She let out another sigh and shifted her eyes into his. "Do you know how much it hurt to have your own child die in your arms? I was helpless against that monster, Krillin, and so were you. It's bad enough to not be there for one of your kids, but for another. I can't do that ever again."

Tears once again formed in her eyes. "At one point of time, I could defend myself without question. Cell made me quickly realize that I was more than vulnerable. I thought that was it once he died. I was wrong, that creep that ate me quickly made me realize this."

Krillin attempted to wipe some of her tears away and tear-soaked strands of hair, but Eighteen quickly pulled away. "Marron has nightmares now. I am a grown adult and she has the _luxury _of feeling what I have to put up with on a daily basis."

"Eighteen, it wasn't your fault, it—"

"No, it is. I brought a child into the world that gets to experience my own problems." She slammed a fist against the mattress. "And that is unacceptable." She shook her head to herself and brought her knees close to her chest. "We may have wanted another before, but as of now, I don't."

Eighteen closed her eyes to remember the once tragic day of her and her daughter.

"_Mama? Mama!" her voice seemed distant but she knew she was right there beside her. Letting out a grunt, she opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times to allow them to refocus on her surroundings. When her vision cleared, she saw a scared toddler clinging tightly around her leg._

_She propped herself up on an elbow and exposed a grin to her daughter. "Marron? Are you alright?"_

_The toddler's face brimmed with happiness. "Mama! I was so scared!" She alleged as she gripped Eighteen's leg tighter. _

"_Heh, don't be. You're safe now," she reassured, grabbing her shaken daughter and allowing her to lay on her chest. The cool tiles let a feeling of relief run down her spine knowing she could feel again; that she was alive. "Shh. It's okay now." She wrapped her arms tightly around Marron._

_They lay like that for several moments until they heard voices from outside. Eighteen had almost fallen asleep in the position she was in but had quickly awakened upon the sounds of the familiar voice. Her eyes shot open as she patted Marron's back. "Hey, I bet your Papa is out there. Why don't you say hi?"_

_Her face lightened up. "Papa is out there?" She jumped to her feet and ran out the door without any hesitation. "Papa!"_

_Eighteen followed her young daughter outside and leaned up against a pillar to watch from a distance. She smiled to herself as she watched her husband and daughter embrace._

"_Don't ever leave me again, Krillin," she whispered to herself._

"I can't do that again, Krillin," she stated as she opened her eyes, breaking her thought. "I feel bad enough Marron had to go through that."

Krillin nodded. "I understand. Listen, we don't have to have another one if you don't want to, okay? But hey, this day only comes once a year. Let's put that behind us and enjoy the rest of the night!" He gave her a kiss on the cheek which completely threw her off guard. She stammered, but let her hand massage her cheek warmly.

"Okay," she replied calmly.

The two resumed their rare night with each other. Throughout the years, Marron remained an only child. Other families all had at least two kids, but they couldn't be any happier with their one single daughter.


End file.
